


ultimate fuckboy

by orphan_account



Series: written in the stars [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Philip Hamilton has no trouble picking up girls.
So his soulmark tattoo is pretty confusing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've tried to post this so many frickin' times you don't even know

_God damn attractive people, think they can do whatever the fuck they want._

Those were the words across Philip's collarbone, and hell if they didn't describe him well. He had a smile that was as bright as the stars, and the freckles to mirror them. But he was also carefree, a little arrogant, and acted like he was entitled from time to time. Even when that got him into sticky situations, his charm would always save him if his smile didn't.

He was the ultimate fuckboy.

It wasn't as bad as it could have been. He wasn't on Tinder 24/7, telling girls to sit on his face and shave their armpits. In fact, he didn't even _need_ a Tinder. No, he was more like the Ultimate Fuckboy, meaning he was more successful than anyone else at picking up girls. With a wink and a witty quip, he could have anyone begging to have his babies.

That's why his soulmate's first words to him interested him so much. She wasn't like anyone else. She was independent, at least a little feisty, and completely enthralling to Philip.

He couldn't wait to meet her.

***

_If that's true, why aren't you doing this as well?_

The words down her forearm didn't make much sense to Theo. What could she say that would prompt this reply from someone?

She wasn't sure, but she was hopeful they were a good person, even if their syntax was confusing as all get out.

***

Philip was doing something he did frequently: blowing off the rules because he could.

Instead of say, being in class, or studying in his dorm, he was skateboarding on the sidewalk, very close to a sign that banned it, as well as bikes, motorized vehicles, alcohol, smoking, and dogs.

He was also blocking one Theodosia Burr from getting to the library, where she desperately needed to study.

As she managed to get around him, she muttered (just loud enough that she knew he would hear), "God damn attractive people, think they can do whatever the fuck they want."

He stopped immediately and turned to face her, looking directly at her. "If that's true," he began. "Why aren't you doing this as well?" She was, in fact, the most gorgeous girl Philip had ever seen, and just looking at her was making his palms go a little sweaty.

She began to say something, but he stopped her. "Seriously. By that logic, you could get away with murder."

She cocked her head and gave him a once-over. "You're very presumptuous, aren't you?" she asked with a grin.

"Am I, now?" he returned, stepping off his skateboard and picking it up, before walking a little closer. "Pray tell, what am I presuming?"

"First of all, you just said _pray tell_ ," Theo replied. "Which is just, it's ridiculous. Second of all, you're _presuming_ I'll go out with you, just because you complimented me and smiled. Am I wrong?"

He laughed and shook his head. "I mean, no, but I was hoping that the whole soulmate factor might have something to do with it."

"Like I said, presumptuous. Third, you assumed that I wanted to skateboard. Maybe I just want to study. Which I do. Which you're preventing me from doing."

"Do you still want to study?" He sounded hopeful, before realizing he never sounded hopeful around girls. This soulmate of his was something.

"If I got a better offer, I might reconsider," she told him, looking him up and down once more and smiling.

"Coffee?" he asked eagerly, and she nodded.

"Theodosia Burr," she said.

"Philip Hamilton," he replied.

They both laughed.

_This is gonna be fun explaining to our dads._  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
